


Throwing rocks at your Christmas window

by hwangkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangkill/pseuds/hwangkill
Summary: "Do you think it would be good to end things?" Seungmin speaks up timidly looking at Jisung with tears welling in his eyes. "I don't know if I can hold on any longer".or; where Seungmin finds out that Christmas miracles are real.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 48





	Throwing rocks at your Christmas window

**Author's Note:**

> hi.... long time no see.
> 
> this work is actually a stolen piece of an au i have been planning to post for more than a year now. however, i am still not satisfied with how it looks like rn and uni is kicking my ass so i don't think i'm going to post it anytime soon :(
> 
> beside that, merry christmas !

Seungmin hums along to yet another christmas song Jisung is blasting from his speakers as he swipes the cotton towel through the next window. He doesn’t even know why he does this - it’s not like he is staying at Bang-Han family for Christmas Eve and in fact his sister is probably going to murder him later for not helping  _ her _ at their home. (In all honesty, Chan and Jisung both invited him and his sister for Christmas Eve but he refused to go because of  _ obvious reasons) _ .

“What’s with the whole fucking window cleaning?” Jisung asks, madness raising in his voice. “Jesus’ gonna peek through them or?”

“No, but Santa will” Seungmin answers with irritation as well, snorting when he sees his best friend’s reaction. “Sorry, I forgot you still believe in Santa”.

The older yells. “Yah, Felix does too!” and at that Seungmin actually bursts into a fit of laughter.

“Felix’s Santa is Hyunie, Sungie” he answers with all honesty and continues to wipe the windows. “By the way, where is Chan?”

It’s Jisung’s time to snort now. “Ask yourself, lovesick” Seungmin throws a dirty towel at him. “Ah…. you know, you spend more time with my brother than I do so I bet it’s best to ask yourself where did he go” Jisung winks but Seungmin doesn’t take it. 

It’s been a few months, in Seungmin’s case maybe even years since it all started. And by  _ all _ Seungmin thinks about all the make out sessions they had, all the dates they went to and all the messy handjobs they managed to pull when no one was at Chan’s family house. 

They shared kisses almost every time they met now and Seungmin’s friends always referred to Chan as his boyfriend (Seungmin had to admit that his list of friends considered 4 people which all of them also knew Chan as Jisung’s step-brother) but the older never spoke up about it himself. It has been bothering Seungmin to not know where he stands and belongs to - but on the other hand he was happy to be where he is right now.

“Do you think it would be good to end things?” he speaks up hushly, timidly. He catches himself already creating scenarios in his head, all of them with Chan by his side. “I don’t know if I can hold any longer like that” he sniffs now, realizing that he started crying while speaking.

“Minnie…” Jisung starts but his sentence is interrupted by his older brother shouting from the front door. 

“Fuck” Seungmin curses under his breath and gathers himself as well as his belongings. “I’m gonna go, I have a lot to do at home anyways. Greet your family from me, stay safe Sungie!” he yells as he runs to the door muttering a tiny greeting to the boy he is so in love with.

Chan looks confused when he enters the living room. “Is he fine?” he asks, pointing to the door.

“Dumbasses. A pair of fucking dumbheads” Jisung only says as he skips the stairs to his room. “Your turn cleaning Channie!”

When Seungmin arrives home his face is all red and puffy from crying in the cold. His sister is in the kitchen, putting another tray of spicy cookies into the oven.

“No call from mom?” he asks when she sits down on the tool with a tiny little timer in her hands. Seungmin admires that his sister is still so old - fashioned and prefers to live that way.

Minseo sighs, setting the timer down on the kitchen table. “Nothing yet”. Seungmin nods. “I don’t think they are gonna make it on time this year as well” she rolls her eyes and starts rolling out another part of the cookie dough. 

“Anything I can help with?” Seungmin speaks and Minseo lights up. Her grin doesn’t signal anything good.

_ ***** _

It’s almost midnight when Seungmin allows himself to throw his dead-like body on his bed. It’s nothing special, normal, tough bed sheets but right now it feels like heaven under his tired out skin.

“This sucks” he mutters and sends the voice message to their group chat with his closest (if not only) friends.

“You should definitely talk it out with Chan hyung” he lets Hyunjin’s voice ghost his brain for a longer while before he decides to leave the chat as it is. It’s hard to talk about feelings, he thinks;  _ especially when you are Kim Seungmin _ , adds his stupid brain.

The biggest issue is that he knows Chan. He knows Chan as the sociable guy who knows everyone and who’s friendly to everyone. This knowledge doesn’t let him think that the relationship between them is more than that.  _ Yeah because kissing homies on the lips is actually being friendly, _ Seungmin hears Jisung’s voice speak out in his head. Maybe it is, he thinks but the thought doesn’t process any further as he falls asleep.

  
  


_ ***** _

  
  


Christmas Eve goes well for Seungmin. Him and Minseo share the food they prepared and then exchange the gifts they bought each other. They even manage to video call their parents and have a little remiscening talk with them until the middle of the night. Later on, he meets with Jisung, Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin to exchange gifts. All that time Chan never crosses his mind.

… until he drops down on his bed again and a ringtone of his phone scares him to death. 

“Yes?” he answers without looking at the screen, his eyes too tired to even open up.

“Hey I’d throw rocks at your window cause it’s midnight but I would rather not get killed by Minseo so if you are not sleeping please come and open the door for me” he hears and hums as the answer.

Only a few seconds later does the words register in his brain. “Wait what?!”

“I am waiting for you Seungmin. And it’s cold. You better hurry up” Chan says again and hangs up.

Seungmin, now fully awake, gets to the front door in a stroke opening them for the older, who gratefully nods and comes inside.

“So…” Chan speaks up his fists balling beside his body wrapped in the huge winter coat.

“So?” The confusion on Seungmin’s face is so cute that Chan smiles unwillingly. 

“I came here to give you a Christmas gift from me” he finally says and Seungmin offers for him to go to his room while he goes to the kitchen to grab something hot to drink.

His hands are shaking, he doesn’t know if it’s because of stress or excitement, but he almost drops both, full of hot choco, cups down the stairs when his brain starts creating scenarios again.

Once settled, both of them with their hot choco, their knees touching, Seungmin let out a deep breath.

“So…” Chan starts again but Seungmin cuts in. “Let me go first”.

The older nods looking up at Seungmin.

“Chan hyung I… I really like you. I love spending time with you, whether with our friends or alone. I think I really just like every damn little thing about you. You make me feel safe and loved” Seungmin takes a sip from his cup and actually sets it down on his desk, too scared to drop the whole thing because of his shaking hands. “But the thought of us being just…. Seungmin and Chan makes me upset. I would be really happy if we could be more… more than that. But if not, I also will be glad to still be your friend unless you don’t want to because that’s understandabl-” his rant is cut off by Chan planting his lips on Seungmin’s. 

“What’s that?” 

“A way to shut your dummy brain up, love” Chan giggles. “I should be mad at you for stealing my spotlight but I’m actually happy because now I know we float the same boat” Chan pecks his lips again and Seungmin easily gives in.

“Come again?” he asks, still clearly confused.

“I love you dumbass” Chan speaks, taking something out of his pocket, a tiny box that he opens up easily. Inside is a dainty necklace with a tiny star chain, Seungmin finds out. “This is for you” he takes out the necklace and presents it to the younger. “Do you like it?” and Seungmin is not able to speak. He’s lovesick, lovestruck and love poisoned by Chan and his stupid little necklace. “I know your english name is Sky and I told you before that it fits you well but I couldn’t answer why. Now I know, you are my sky, you make my days brighter and nights less scary” he says and Seungmin hits him on the shoulder.

“That was so cheesy!”

“But you love me” Chan teases as he presses their noses together and pouts his lips out.

“Yes I do, and what about it?” he decides to play the game as well but his hand already finds Chan’s one, their fingers naturally tangling together.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Chan asks with anticipation, closing his eyes. 

“Yes Chan, I will be your boyfriend” and they kiss again, as his room smells like hot chocolate and the tiny decorative lights that he has stuck to his curtains a week ago light up and down their faces.

  
  
  


And later, as they still cuddle together on Seungmin’s small bed, he thinks that Christmas miracles really do happen. 

  
  


_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this tiny little piece of emotions... i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> if you're still here i hope you are staying safe and taking care of yourself ! <3


End file.
